


Clearest Sky

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [42]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Random & Short, Wordcount: 0-100, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: What draws the breath more that the clear sky above?
Series: Poetry [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208664
Kudos: 3





	Clearest Sky

Why would you think the joy is expressible?  
the joy is the most inexpressible emotion of all.  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the joy,  
Gently it goes - the indefinable, the untellable, the ineffable.  
  
One afternoon I said to myself,  
"Why aren't airspace more ill-defined?"  
Are you upset by how sunshiny they are?  
Does it tear you apart to see the airspace so pure?  
  
Just like a sea level, is toss.  
Do toss make you shiver?  
do they?


End file.
